


through and through

by NekoRuka



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, M/M, Piercings, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoRuka/pseuds/NekoRuka
Summary: Kouyou finds Yuu's navel piercing very exciting.





	through and through

"You have a navel piercing?!"

 

Yuu went from stretching to pulling down his tshirt and then wrapping his arms around himself defensively. "No," he mumbled.

 

"Dude, come on," Kouyou insisted. "I saw it. Why didn't you ever tell me about it?"

 

Kouyou looked at his raven-haired friend, wondering why he had kept something from him when they were supposed to be best friends and share everything with each other. It actually hurt the honey blond, made him wonder if he had done something to make his friend distrustful and doubtful of him.

 

"I thought you'd laugh at me or something," Yuu said softly, still not looking at him.

 

"You really are an idiot."

 

Yuu's deep brown eyes finally found him. He must have seen something there that made him realize he had nothing to fear with the honey blond (even though he should have known that right from the start) and he visibly relaxed.

 

"Can I look at it?" Kouyou asked. "If you don't mind."

 

Yuu bit his full bottom lip - and damn if that wasn't doing things to Kouyou. He gulped, as if that action would push all the inappropriate thoughts for his friend away.

 

In the end, Yuu nodded and walked closer to the bed where the honey blond was sitting. He pulled his tshirt up slightly, revealing part of his flat tummy and the silver piece of jewelry hanging from his belly button. Kouyou looked at it with curiosity and interest; he soon realized that he actually found it quite exciting.

 

"Why did you think I'd laugh at you?" he asked, his eyes not leaving his new object of fascination.

 

"Um, well...isn't this type of piercing considered a girl thing?"

 

Kouyou looked up at the embarrassed raven. "I don't care if it is. It suits you."

 

Yuu let out a bitter laugh and the look on his face broke the honey blond's heart. "People at school called me a fag for my lip ring before you put an end to it," he said. "Imagine if they saw this."

 

Kouyou was not particularly proud that he had gotten violent with one of his classmates; however, there were guys that were using vile language about his friend for his piercing (while the girls actually found it hot and something that made Yuu look like a bad boy) and he could not let it go on. Detention meant nothing compared to Yuu smiling again, being okay and left alone, even getting apologies and compliments.

 

"They're idiots," Kouyou declared, shaking his head. "It looks great, I swear."

 

The honey blond's amber eyes fell on the navel ring again, so he missed the adorable sight of Yuu blushing. His hand reached out tentatively, hesitantly; when he touched Yuu's stomach with his fingertips, the raven's breath hitched in his throat and he almost pulled back. But Kouyou kept exploring, caressing his pale skin until he reached the jewelry. It was cool to the touch, unlike Yuu's soft skin that was warm.

 

"You got gooseflesh," Kouyou commented and that was when he noticed that his friend was shivering slightly.

 

Yuu looked away. "It's just a little chilly," he mumbled.

 

Except it was spring. And the room was quite warm. Not to mention that Yuu didn't get cold that easily.

 

Kouyou didn't know what drove him to do what he did next. Maybe Yuu's reaction to his touch. Maybe the fact that the newly revealed piercing excited him. Maybe the simple fact that he was a teenage boy with raging hormones, trying for quite a while not to act upon his feelings for his friend. Whatever the reason, he took the jewelry between his teeth and slightly pulled at it.

 

"K-Kou..." Yuu... _moaned_. That was definitely a moan. And Kouyou wanted to hear it again.

 

He tugged at the navel ring once more, making the raven-haired boy whimper. He felt Yuu's hands land on his shoulders for support and he smirked, pulling the ring carefully once more. He wanted to coax more sounds from his friend. And now that he had gotten daring and stepped over a line, he found himself no longer hesitating.

 

He placed his hands on Yuu's slender hips, never before having held him so intimately. His tongue darted out and flicked at the navel ring a few times. And then his tongue found Yuu's belly button and dipped in it teasingly.

 

Yuu's grip on his shoulders grew more firm and the honey blonde looked up at him. The raven-haired was biting his bottom lip and blushing. Oh the sight was adorable - and so fucking arousing. Kouyou couldn't help the images rushing in his head, images of throwing the raven on his bed, having his way with him, making him bite his lip hard enough to draw blood, causing him to whimper and writhe underneath him.

 

His hands moved to Yuu's plump little ass and groped at it, kneading the oh so tempting buttcheeks. It felt so good, even over the raven's pants; and Kouyou knew that he had to get his hands on that tantalizing flesh.

 

"Nngh," Yuu whimpered and almost staggered.

 

As proud as he was that he was already turning the raven into such a mess, he wouldn't want his friend to actually stagger and fall, would he? So, with a self-satisfied smirk, he used his hold on the other's butt and pulled him on his lap. It felt so good to have the cute raven sitting on his thighs.

 

"Kou, w-what...?" Yuu questioned breathlessly.

 

"Just shut up and kiss me."

 

And Yuu did. His lips were soft against Kouyou's plump ones, his lip ring cold and hard. The honey blond pressed his mouth harder against the other's, finding the way the ring dug into his flesh slightly painful but definitely very pleasing and exciting. 

 

Did he have a thing for piercings now? Or was it simply that he found everything about Yuu fascinating?

 

He looked at the raven on his lap when they finally pulled apart. Dark eyes you could drown in, cheeks dusted with rose, kiss-swollen red lips. Yuu was so breathtaking without even trying and he kept failing to see it.

 

"You're beautiful," Kouyou said softly and stroked the other's cheek.

 

Yuu blushed even more and the honey blonde couldn't help but smile at the sight, finding it too cute and heartwarming. "You're horrible," he murmured, turning his head to the side, hoping that somehow the boy holding him hadn't seen how red his cheeks were.

 

"I could be. You turn me on much that I could just throw you on my bed and have my way with you," Kouyou replied and his fingers curled around the raven's chin, turning his lovely face towards him again. "But I do want to take it slow with you and have something meaningful. Will you let me?"

 

Yuu's eyes widened and his lips parted. And oh how the honey blonde wanted to claim those lips with his own once again when he saw them parted so temptingly like that. However, he needed to have Yuu's answer and he didn't want to force him into anything or interfere with his decision.

 

And then Yuu was nodding and Kouyou was smiling so brightly, his nose crinkling. He had kept his feelings buried for so long because he didn't want to lose a friendship that meant the world to him; but maybe Yuu had been doing the same thing all this time. Maybe he had been confused about his own feelings, scared even. 

 

It was funny to think that a piercing kept secret was what drove them to finally take things to another level. And Kouyou couldn't wait to see whether Yuu was hiding any more underneath his clothes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be flying to Germany soon to see the boys live for the first time (place your bets on how nervous I'll be at the meet & greet) so if I never post anything again after that, you can safely assume I'm dead °^°
> 
> Shameless self-promo: find me on~  
> Instagram: @ruka.cos  
> Twitter: @neko__ruka


End file.
